


Mistakes are not constant or forever, but brothers are.

by StrangeLotus



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Brother Love, Depressing, Sad Rabbit, Spine being the bro Rabbit needs, feeeeeeelssss, imma stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which The Spine helps Rabbit feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes are not constant or forever, but brothers are.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for mistakes...I wrote/typed this on a DSi so...yeah. Enjoy...? ^_^""

Bright, miss-matched eyes met the grey stained sky, staring and wondering sadly. Sighing, he looked down; steaming escaping his cheek vents. The longer he sat, the more he questioned himself.

Am I really important to them? Do I really help? Or make things worse? Do they even think of me as a good brother? Am I just useless?

On and on he continued to question, unable to find the answers he so hoped he'd find. Growling in anger and frustraition, he threw a rock out over the roof on which he sat.

"Why can't I d-d-d-do anything r-right?!" I growled aloud.

"You do do things right" A deep, quiet voice said behind him.

He turned then looked away. "Go away, S-S-Spine.." He mumbled, voice quiet.

"Rabbit..." Spine said softly, his voice laced with concern.

Rabbit didn't respond.

Spine sighed and sat next to his brother, looking out at the grey sky. Rabbit only looked further away.

"Rabbit I-"

"Just don't Spine!" Rabbit shouted, cutting off the now shocked Spine. "I already kn-n-n-now and it's a lie! I'm j-j-just a useless, glitchy m-m-m-moron who can't d-d-do anything r-right!" Rabbit sniffled, eyes watering (oiling?). His stuttering, speech glitch always got worse when he was upset.

The Spine stared at his brother for a moment, shocked. He remembered earlier today's events. Rabbit was playing with The Jon when he bumped into Mr. Reed, making the human drop a glass cup of something. Rabbit tried to help but ended up with The Jon stepping on glass and hurting his foot.

With seriousness and compasion, he took Rabbit by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, bright green meeting blue and green.

"Rabbit, you are Not useless. Nor are you a moron. You simply wished to help and maybe that had not worked...but, you do things right all the time. Mistakes will happen but they aren't constant or forever. But brothers are." The Spine hugged his brother with a small smile as Rabbit hugged back.

"Thank you, Spine" Rabbit smiled, sniffling.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah. First SPG fic and its depressing fluff =｜ yup...


End file.
